Reunion
by nanoko857
Summary: The takedown of the organization is coming to an end. Friends and foes are reunited and secrets are revealed, but will everyone be so forgiving? Eventual Amuro/Shiho.
1. Passing

A new multi-chap I'm working on. I hope you like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Passing**

' _This is it.'_ Rena thought, her heart almost pounding out of her chest. ' _This is all we need to take down the Organization, once and for all...'_ She looked out of her car window, thinking about her late father. She took out her cell phone, sending a text to Akai Shuichi.

' _And… send.'_

*Beep beep*

As she was about to put her phone away, she received a message. "He replied?" She thought curiously.

 _Ten minutes, Haido Center Bridge._

It was a text from Gin. Clutching the phone tightly, she couldn't stop her hand from shaking. She gulped.

What could he want at this hour?

.

.

.

Rena got out of her car, heading towards the railing.

"Right on time, Kir." The silver-haired man said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"What is the meaning of this, Gin?" She said in a defensive voice, trying to shake off any fear.

He gave a smirk. "I could say the same to you..." He said as he intimidatingly walked towards her. "Hondou Hidemi."

She could only look back with eyes of pure terror. When she didn't respond, he continued speaking.

"You honestly thought I wouldn't catch a rat like you?"

She managed to keep some composure. "Are you going to kill me here?"

He gave out a slight chuckle. "I'd try to get some information out of you, but I know _normal_ procedures for someone like you won't work. "

She let out a laugh. ' _I have to keep it together, keep my poker face...'_ "Well, you're right about that..."

He raised his gun, pressing it against her temple.

Expecting a shot to the head, she instead felt the hard handle of the gun strike her.

"Aniki… What do we do now?" Vodka came up behind him.

"After we take care of her, I'll let Anokata know the job is done. He'll give us the next step."

Rena was on the ground, whispering a name before she passed out.

"Ei-chan…"

* * *

"So Kir turned out to be a rat, huh?"

"Yeah, but it looks like she's been taken care of." A blonde-haired woman replied, letting out a puff of smoke. "I wonder if this means she really killed Akai Shuichi, though. We investigated it beforehand, but…"

The man clenched his fingers, holding the steering wheel tightly. "Akai Shuichi let that other spy die, didn't he? Scotch..." He smirked. "Hmph. I guess these rats will do anything to sink their teeth in us, even if it means killing their own."

She interrupted his train of thought. "There's just one last thing that needs cleaning up. Kir was spotted around Kenbashi station a few nights ago at the coin lockers. You know what to do…" She said as she got out of his car.

"Bourbon."

* * *

James, Jodie and Andre were together at the Kudo residence.

"What?! Mizunashi Rena is dead?" Jodie screeched in absolute disbelief.

"According to the report, it looks like she was in a car accident, but…" James said with remorse.

"It's probably their doing." Akai said, wearing his Okiya disguise. He pulled out his cell phone. "She sent me this a little while before her presumed death."

 _Kenbashi 1012_

 _-Good Luck_

"There's an underground coin locker at Kenbashi station. Our best guess is that she left something for us there."

"That's going to be a problem." Conan suddenly came in. "Take a look at this." He directed their attention to the television.

 _BREAKING NEWS: EXPLOSION AT KENBASHI STATION_

"Looks like they got to it before us. Whatever she left behind is long gone." He said with a mournful look.

"It can't be…" Jodie gave a look of distress.

"What is our next course of action?" Andre tried his best to keep calm.

"Well, first things first. We should inform her immediate family. Her brother is living in America right now, isn't he?"

Conan nodded. "Eisuke… I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Knowing him, he'll most likely fly back here. If the Black Organization realizes who he is, they'll take him out."

They all looked at each other, contemplating about what to do.

James gave a small nod. "I understand. We will keep this information to ourselves for now. Once the syndicate lays back down, we will inform Eisuke of the situation. News like this won't likely reach the States."

"I suppose that's best. But if they know Rena was a spy, won't they realize Shuu is still alive?" Jodie looked at Subaru with worry.

He didn't seem too fazed. "They might still believe I was killed. This isn't the first time a spy was killed by another, after all…"

James kept his head down while Jodie glanced between the two. "What do you mean?"

They was suddenly a knock on the door. Subaru quickly turned on his voice changer before going to answer it. "Ara, what brings you here?"

"Some mail was delivered to us accidentally." A young strawberry-blonde girl handed him the envelopes, mainly junk mail. She peered over. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Haibara! Er… They're with me. I was just introducing them to Subaru-san." Conan intervened.

She cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

Subaru interjected. "I met Jodie-san once during a case. I happened to bump into her and the others again on the street and invited them in."

Haibara glanced at all of them, noting their slightly flustered faces. She wanted to press with further questions, but decided this was not the time or place. "I see… Well, I'll take my leave then." She left the home, heading back next door.

.

.

.

Haibara turned on the television, changing it to the news channel. It was a report of a recent car accident. She bit her lip when she saw who the victim was...

* * *

After the three FBI agents went home, Conan stopped by Agasa's house to explain everything to Haibara.

"Haibara?" Conan went downstairs to find her.

"Rena-san is dead?" She said, typing on her keyboard.

He looked up in surprise. She continued speaking. "I saw it on the news." She sighed. "I guess that's one ally gone, huh? How's Eisuke-san going to take the news?"

Conan paused. "Actually… We were going to wait a while before we tell him. He can get a little irrational, after all.."

She stopped typing, looking at him with absolute disbelief. "Irrational? She was the only family he'd ever known, and you're just going to lie to him?!

He was taken aback by her accusations. "No! We're just waiting for the right time. I know he's going to investigate and get himself killed."

"His sister is dead!" Haibara shouted with a hint of pain in her voice. "There's never going to be a right time to know something like that." She said before leaving the room.

He remembered the words Rena once said to him.

' _Thank you... for picking my shoe up... I owe you one. Really...'_

Conan gave a loud groan, covering his face with his hands.

"How could this happen?"

* * *

 **Haido City Hotel**

Sera was eating dinner, watching the news with her young companion.

"Mizunashi Rena… She was a newscaster for this channel, wasn't she? That's why they're giving it so much screen time."

The girl let out a few coughs. "It's a shame, really. Such a sweet girl…"

Sera continued eating her food. "You talk like you knew her or something!"

The young girl smiled. ' _Well, long ago when she was just a child. Before I was...'_

"How's the fried rice and gyoza? The general gave me some extra, on the house!"

"Well, wasn't that nice of him?"

"I also ran into Conan-kun when I went there. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone, so I couldn't invite him here."

She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe it's a sign I shouldn't meet him."

Sera gave a slight pout. "He can help us, I know it! You'll see, things will come around when we least expect it."

The girl collected the empty containers, proceeding to throw them away.

"Is that so..."

* * *

 **Good? Bad? Reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated.**

 **I really like Rena, but I think she'll be found out sooner or later, so…**


	2. Promise

**Chapter 2: Promise**

Haibara was reading an old newspaper article, clutching it tightly in her hands as tears formed in her eyes. She immediately wiped her face and tucked the article away when she heard a knock on her door.

"Haibara?" Conan quietly said as he opened the door. Sighing, he sat on the edge of the bed. "You're really bad at pretending to sleep, you know that?"

"What do you want?" She said, still lying beneath the covers.

"I know Eisuke should know the truth." Conan took in a breath. "I remember what he said before left, and…"

' _I want to become a CIA agent, just like my father and sister! After that I'll expose every bad person's deeds! And with my sister, I'll bring down that bad organization…'_

"I don't want to give him any false hope." He sternly said as Haibara sat up.

"And? What are we going to do now?" Haibara asked in a monotonous tone. Conan tilted his head to the side with pleading eyes, making her sigh. "Okay, I'll think about playing along. In the meantime, shouldn't you be heading home? It's getting kind of late."

Conan looked at his watch. "I can just tell Ran we're having a sleepover."

"Just go home to your girlfriend, at least be honest for once." Haibara spat out, making Conan flinch and feel a pang of guilt.

He gulped, not daring to say anything and simply left.

Haibara remembered her time in the organization, how no one would explain why they killed her sister, to be shut out of the truth and controlled by others. ' _I wonder if you're hiding things from me as well...'_ She thought as she looked out the window, with a perfect view of the Kudo residence that sheltered their suspicious neighbor. She climbed back into bed, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

"Conan-kun, breakfast is ready!"

The shrunken detective woke up the next morning, letting out a big yawn.

"Geez, you left your clothes scattered everywhere." Ran scolded as she began to clean up the mess.

"Sorry, Ran-neechan."

"A handkerchief?" She thought out loud as she pulled out the fabric sticking out of the pant pocket, with a smirk laced across her lips. "Could it belong to a crush? It has a girl's name on it, after all. Let's see… Mari? But I thought for sure you like Ai-chan!"

Conan choked on air when he heard the accusation. "Wha?! It's just a lost item I was planning on returning. And it's not Mari, it's pronounced Mary." He corrected.

"Mary? Why does that name sound so familiar, like Sera-san..."

"Sera-san?" Conan asked curiously.

"Well, whenever I see Sera-san's back figure, I hear the sound of rippling waves... as if some magic were at work… It's a similar feeling when I hear this name."

' _Waves, magic…'_ Conan eyes widened. "Sorry Ran-neechan, I should probably return that right away!" He quickly grabbed the small cloth, running out of his bedroom to change.

"Ah, Conan-kun!" Ran put her hands on her hips. "Geez, what's with him?"

.

.

.

Conan stopped to catch his breath, having just ran all the way to Sera's hotel room. He knocked on the door, clutching the handkerchief in his pocket.

"Conan-kun!" Sera said excitedly. "Come in." She gestured him to enter. "You're here alone today, right?"

' _You're a wizard, right?'_

Conan smiled, looking up at Sera as she closed the door. "It's you isn't it, Masumi Sera? The girl from ten years ago…"

* * *

Amuro panted with sweat streaming down his face and heat rising. He was tired, but didn't dare stop. He was almost there, almost there… Amuro sighed as the finished, reaching for his water bottle. He was at the gym, using the heavy bags.

"Yo, Amuro!" His gym buddy called out, raising his fists. "Wanna take a swing in the ring?"

Amuro smiled. "No, I think that's it for me today." He said as packed his things.

"Oh, well… I'll see you tomorrow!" His friend happily waved.

Amuro kept walking, waving his hand without turning back.

 _._

 _._

 _._

After taking a quick shower, he started his car, letting a little smirk out. It seemed so crazy. He thought about the new information he uncovered all but a few days ago.

* * *

' _Kudo Yusaku… A mystery author married to retired actress, Fujimine Yukiko. It looks like they have one child, Kudo Shinichi…'_

Amuro stopped reading. ' _Where did I hear that name? A famous teenage detective, but it wasn't from the newspapers. No, somewhere in the organization… I'm sure of it.'_ His eyes widened with realization, quickly checking some old files. When he was tracking down the traitor Sherry, he had access to the list of victims of the drug she was developing. The same one Elena and Atsushi…

Kudo Shinichi, Status: DECEASED

The man who lent Okiya Subaru his house was the father of a victim of the organization. A coincidence? Not a chance in hell. Perhaps Yusaku was helping take down the organization? They _did_ kill his son after all. Does this mean Subaru-san really was an FBI agent? So many questions encircled his mind, but there was something above all else that definitely caught his eye. He stared at a picture of Kudo Shinichi.

' _The resemblance is striking…'_

* * *

"My parents and Ran's went on a vacation together to the beach. There was a case my father solved. I remember Ran and I found a piece of evidence the culprit disposed of along with another girl that was there." He smirked, raising a eyebrow. "...Well?"

Sera flashed a toothy grin, scuffling Conan's hair. "It took ya long enough!"

Conan grinned as she kneeled down to his level.

"Did you come all this way to confirm this, Kudo-kun?" Her grin grew even wider with a slight in on her cheeks, finally being able to call him by his real name.

He smiled at that. "There was something I needed to return." He pulled out the handkerchief. "It belongs to the girl you're hiding, doesn't it? You can come out now…" The closet door began to open.

"Mary."

* * *

"Good morning, Amuro-san!" Ran greeted him.

"Hi, Ran-san, did you guys get any cases?" Amuro asked.

"Oh, damn!" Kogoro exclaimed, listening to his radio. Most likely from losing another horse racing bet.

"Dad hasn't gotten any cases in a while…" Ran whispered.

"Ah… where's Conan-kun?"

"Oh, he went to return something to his friend."

"I see... Hey, now that I think about it, wasn't there another famous detective in this area? Kudo something…"

"Shinichi?" Ran asked excitedly.

"Hmph, that brat _used_ to be. Now that I'm on the scene, he's off with his tail between legs!"

"You know him? I heard some rumors that he, well…"

"Oh, those are just rumors! Shinichi's been out on a case. Although he rarely calls, he does come back once in a while." Ran said, holding a look of frustration.

Amuro's eyes widened. "Really…"

* * *

"That's Sera-san to you, don't act so friendly with me."

"And you can start calling me Masumi!" Sera grinned with a slight tint on her cheeks. "Actually, we have a favor to ask of you..." She gave pleading eyes. "We'd like to meet with that Haibara girl."

"Haibara? I don't know…"

"We have to. She's the only one who can work on an antidote for my mom!"

"So I was right… You're also victim of APTX 4869." Conan stared at Mary. "How did-"

"It doesn't matter, I have to see Miyano-san immediately." Mary narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not asking you for permission, I'm telling you to have her meet me."

' _Another victim…'_ He gulped. "She's feeling a little down right now. I did something really, really stupid. And I think I reminded her of her sister's death."

"...I understand." Mary sighed. "I also lost my sister." Conan looked at her in surprise as she let out a few coughs. "A long time ago, to the same illness that is taking me now..."

"Please, Kudo-kun?" Sera bent down to meet him at eye-level. "She's our only hope."

Conan nodded. "Don't worry, I'll help you guys out." He said as he left the room.

Sera grinned at her mother. "What I tell ya, things really are coming around!"

Mary coughed, crossing her arms. "We'll see."

* * *

Amuro walked by the Kudo residence. He was one of the few in the organization who knew of APTX 4869's true purpose, but up until now was not aware of how far they had come in their research. ' _If that guy was fed the drug, and no body was found… It's possible, no, it has to be that the drug was successful. Edogawa Conan is really…'_

"Ai-chan, we came over to play!"

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the voice of a small child. ' _Oh, it's just those kids…'_ Amuro sighed as he turned around, heading back home and missing sight of the strawberry-blonde who answered the door. He gave one last look at Subaru's home.

' _Don't get distracted by what's in front of you and lose sight of the real prey in this hunt… You're one of the men I don't want to have as an enemy…'_ Amuro narrowed his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked away.

' _Hmph. It doesn't matter who you are or what happens to Akai Shuichi, now that I have that…'_

* * *

"Okaa-san, you'll get better soon, right? You won't end up like my aunt? I never even got to meet her..."

Mary's eyes widened, and her face softened. "Masumi…" The mother and daughter came together in a tight embrace. "Don't worry, I'll always be there for you..."

.

.

.

"I'll take down the organization, no matter what it takes."

"You mean _we_ will, right partner?" Subaru said as he held out his hand.

Conan smirked, shaking his hand. "Of course…"

.

.

.

' _I have to do this. For Elena, and for him as well. I won't let their deaths be in vain...'_

.

.

.

' _I'm working hard to become a great agent like you, Hidemi-neesan! One day, we'll be able to fight side by side, together...'_

.

.

.

"It's a promise."

* * *

 **Who is Mary's sister?! Well, I guess I didn't make it that hard to figure out…**

 **Review? *insert puppy dog eyes***


	3. Encounter

**Chapter 3: Encounter**

"We're still trying to trace the glock used by Kusuda Rikumichi, how are things on your end?"

"..."

"Hello? Furuya-san? Have you found anything?"

"Oh, I…" Amuro clutched a large envelope. "Just keep working."

"Yes, sir."

Amuro hung up the phone, sighing as he looked down at the papers in his hand. He laughed, covering his face. "What am I doing?" ' _I retrieved the information Kir left for the FBI, why aren't turning it in? It's all we need to take down the organization…'_ He looked at a file on Masumi Sera. ' _His sister is staying at Haido City Hotel… do they have meetings? I just want to confront him before all of this ends, confront him about what he's done…'_ Amuro grit his teeth. "Just you wait, Akai Shuichi."

* * *

"Mary?"

"Mm." Conan nodded. "She's also a victim of the drug. She wouldn't tell me how it happened, though."

' _Another victim, all because of my drug…'_ Lines formed on Haibara's forehead. "How'd you find her?"

"Er… she tracked me down, that's all." Conan tried to keep the fact she was Sera's mother a secret. He knew how much Sera frightened her. "Can you meet her? She's staying at Haido City Hotel."

"Is there anyone she's staying with?"

"Yes… but what does it matter? She could help you develop the antidote!" Conan nervously said.

Haibara sighed. "Okay, I'll meet her. It's all my fault this happened anyway, it's only right that I fix it."

Now it was Conan's turn to make that face. "Stop it, Haibara. This isn't your fault, so don't ever think like that, okay?"

His serious tone surprised her. Her face softened, and she simply nodded back.

"Alright, I'll have Hakase take us there."

* * *

 **Narita Airport**

A young boy with hopeful eyes and an excited grin stepped out of the airport, coming home after a few months abroad.

"I'm back, Jap- ow!" He lifted his glasses after smashing full-force into a nearby pole. "Eh he, just like old times, I guess." He shrugged off. He looked around, smiling at the surrounding area. ' _I guess that dream didn't mean anything, after all… I'll check into my room and surprise them in the morning. This'll be a fun week, for sure!'_

"Ah, excuse me!" He called out to a nearby cab, almost tripping.

"Where to, kid?"

"Haido City Hotel, please."

* * *

Sera was on her way back to her hotel room after picking up some food for her and her secret guest. She stopped walking when she heard her phone buzz.

' _A text?'_ She grinned when she read message. ' _Kudo-kun's coming over, I better go quickly!'_ She thought excitedly as she sprinted home.

' _Why is she in such a hurry all of a sudden?'_ Amuro thought as he passed by her in his car. ' _This could get interesting._ ' He smirked.

* * *

Amuro staked out near Sera's hotel room, waiting for her to return, unaware of who she was actually meeting.

.

.

.

Sera lightly jogged in the hotel lobby, heading up to her room. "Ow!" She rubbed her head after bumping into someone. "Uh, sorry, I'm kind of in a.. hurry…" She drifted off when she looked at the person in question.

"No, it's my fault!" He quickly apologized, fixing his glasses. "I'm really clumsy, bumping into stuff all the time."

She shook her head, reminding herself to stay focused. "Well, bye!" She walked off, raising eyebrow. ' _Woah, he looks just like Kichi-nii…'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Alright, it's this room right here."

"Conan-kun!" Sera yelled from across the hall.

"Ah, Sera-san…" Conan felt a tug at his sleeve. It was Haibara, crouching behind him.

 _'This person…'_

"I'm glad we're finally able to properly meet, Haibara-san." Sera stuck her hand out to Haibara.

 _'Eh?'_ Haibara looked at Conan. "You lied to me!"

"W-well what else could I do? You wouldn't come if you knew it was her! Besides, she really does need our help."

"Why should I?! After all, this person…" Haibara glanced at Sera, who just stood there, befuddled. ' _Those eyes…'_

"Umm… am I missing something?" Sera asked nervously.

Haibara shot Conan a glare before sauntering off.

"Ah, Haibara-san!" Sera looked at her worryingly.

"Wait, Haibara!"

"Enough, I'm leaving!" She yelled before running off.

Meanwhile, a figure peered around the corner, staring intently at the small girl.

' _What on earth…'_

"Sorry about this, Sera-san. It was a long shot, but I hoped she would cooperate."

Sera rubbed the back of her head. "Did I do something? She seems to really hate me…"

"No, it's not you, it's just… never mind. I better catch up to her. I'll try to convince her again after she cools down." He said as he left.

Sera let out a big sigh, opening her door. "I'm back…" She said dejectedly.

"I heard some commotion outside, is everything alright?"

She let out an even bigger sigh, throwing her bag on the bed. "It's nothing."

.

.

.

' _What's wrong with me? Blowing up at him like that…'_ Haibara sighed as she headed back to Agasa's car. _'She looks like him, and Subaru-san acts like him, why...'_

 _'Why... This child, could she be?'_

"Oi, Haibara, I didn't mean to- well, I.." Conan sighed. "Please don't make that face..."

Haibara looked up at him. _'Don't make that kind of face... I'll protect her, even at the cost of my life...'_ She smiled, looking down. "Even you remind me of him."

"What?"

She shook her head. "Let's just go home, okay?"

The car drove off, unknowingly with a man staring around the corner. Amuro watched in the distance, wide-eyed and heart racing.

 _'Shiho…'_

* * *

 **Reviews, as always, are very very very much appreciated :3**


	4. Meeting

**I changed up the end of Ch. 3 a little, so please read it first.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Meeting**

Amuro plopped down on his bed, thinking about the little girl he saw only an hour or so ago. It all made sense now... how she escaped, why Shinichi was marked dead, and why Conan was so sharp.

' _But that woman…'_ He thought about his encounter with Shiho on the Mystery Train. ' _How did she survive?'_ Amuro contemplated for a while. ' _I'm sure they planned to fake her death, just like they did his…'_ He shook his head. ' _It doesn't matter. What does matter is that she's still alive.'_ He gave a sad smile, looking at his police badge. ' _If only I could say the same about you...'_

* * *

"Oh yeah, Mom, I bumped into this kid that looked just like Kichi-nii!"

"Oh?"

"Where is he now, anyway? I hope he's alright…"

Mary smirked. "Oh… I'd say he's doing pretty well right now."

"Wait, what does _that_ mean?"

A loud thud could be heard from outside their door, and Sera quickly ran to open it.

"Ow…" The young man carefully stood up.

"Woah, are you okay? Wait a minute... you're that guy from earlier!"

"Oh! Sorry about that, sir." He quickly apologized, rubbing the back of his head.

"No, it's fine… Wait, sir? I'm a girl!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" He looked at her in disbelief. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" He bowed, hitting his head against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Sera raised an eyebrow and held back a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He dismissed. "Well, nice seeing you again!" He happily said as he walked off.

"What a weird kid." Sera turned to her mother. "That's the guy I was telling you about!" She peered over to see if he was still there. "Ah, I didn't get his name…" She shrugged. "Oh, well. Something wrong, Mom?"

Mary stood there with mournful eyes. ' _Eisuke…'_

* * *

 **The next day…**

Conan, Amuro, and the Mouri's were out on another case. Of course, Amuro and him had already solved it, the only problem being trying to get the others to as well without blowing their own cover. Conan couldn't play the usual Sleeping Kogoro with Amuro lurking around, and Amuro was enjoying the spectacle.

"A-le-le? Isn't this strange?" Conan called out in an exaggerated voice.

Amuro inwardly laughed. ' _He's quite an actor…'_

…

The case had been solved, and everyone was heading home.

"Well done, Mouri-kun!" Megure complimented.

"Although I'm kinda disappointed to not see your usual Sleeping Kogoro…" Takagi chuckled.

"Idiot, what are you saying?"

"And you were pretty impressive as well, Conan-kun!" Sato smiled.

"Eh? Ah, I didn't really do anything..." He nervously laughed.

"No, you were a great help!" Takagi pat his head.

As they left, Amuro held Conan back. "Great work out there…" He whispered in his ear. "Kudo-kun."

As he left, Conan just stood there. Motionless.

"What's wrong, Conan-kun? It's time to go home."

"..."

"Conan-kun?"

"C-coming Ran-neechan!" He gulped.

* * *

Eisuke knocked on the door of the Mouri Detective Agency, but heard no response.

"Out on a case?" He thought out loud. "Well, I guess that's what happens when you come unannounced."

Sonoko and Sera were out shopping while waiting for Ran to come back. Sera was a little disappointed that the case was already solved by the time she called.

 _'As expected of Kudo-kun…'_ She smiled.

"Hey, let's wait for Ran, since she should be back soon." Sonoko pointed at the Mouri Detective Agency, eyes widening. "No way…"

"What is it, Sonoko...chan?" Sera stopped when she saw the figure, who also caught sight of them.

"Suzuki-san!" Eisuke happily ran to them. "Hm?" He peered over to look at Sera.

"It's you!" They both yelled in unison.

"What, you guys know each other?" Sonoko raised an eyebrow.

"Well, a little…" Sera said.

 _Listen, Masumi. You should keep an eye out on that boy, see why he's here, okay?_

 _'Why did she ask me to do that?' She thought curiously._

"We're actually staying at the same hotel." Eisuke said.

"Huh?" Sera looked up. "Uh, yeah.."

Sonoko looked at them. "Hm, small world… Well, nice to see you again!" She patted Eisuke's back.

* * *

"Alright, remember to come home by dinnertime, okay? I'm making your favorite!"

"Mm. See you later Ran-neechan!" Conan waved goodbye as he headed into Agasa's house.

"I have some business of my own to take care of, so..." Amuro turned in he opposite direcion. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Amuro-san!"

He smiled as they left, walking back around. He grinned at the large house in front of him.

.

.

.

"He knows your real identity?!" Agasa asked nervously.

"It looks like it…" Conan nodded. "Ah, but he's undercover! So it's not like he's a threat to us, right?"

"In that case, I guess he knows I'm still alive?" Haibara asked.

"I suppose..." He nodded.

"And what if he hadn't been a spy? You were lucky this time, but we need to be more cautious."

"I got it, I got it…" He waved off, annoying her.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door, which Conan went to answer. He sighed as he saw who it was. "Speak of the devil..."

"Yo, Shin-chan!" Amuro casually greeted, inviting himself in.

"A-amuro-san…"

"You must be the great Hakase I've heard so much about." He shook Agasa's hand.

"Well, I don't know about _great_ …" He chuckled.

"And you…" He smiled at Haibara. "Must be Shiho, right? It's nice to meet you." He extended his hand out to her.

"Don't." She hissed at him. "Call me that."

"Ah. Would you prefer Ai-chan instead?"

"Er, Amuro-san..." Conan asked, avoiding Haibara's intense glare. "Why did you come here?"

"As a matter of fact..." Amuro smirked. "I have a proposition for you."

He pulled a large envelope out of his bag.

* * *

 **I'll probably do a little time skip or a short scene of the actual takedown of the org. Most of the story will be post-BO.**

 ***Apparently** **Amuro is great at playing guitar** **?! Oh, and Sera also learned from her brother's friend? Okay, I know** _ **exactly**_ **how I want this to turn out, now I just need a guitar to come up somehow...**

 **Review? :D**


	5. Deception

**Chapter 5: Deception**

"What's this?" Conan inspected the envelope filled with files, discs, and flash drives.

Amuro smiled. "It's everything. Everything we need to take _them_ down."

Conan looked up in disbelief, to which Amuro nodded back, confirming that yes, he DID hear right.

"How-"

"Kir left it for you guys at the coin lockers, but the syndicate thinks it's been destroyed."

Conan clutched the envelope in his hands. "Rena-san…"

"But first," Amuro snatched it back from his hands. "There's something I'd like in return."

"Why do we have to give you anything?" Haibara intervened. "She left it for us, after all."

Amuro put the envelope back in his bag. "I see… Well, I'll just turn this in to my superiors instead. But all evidence retrieved will be in their custody, and by the looks of it…" Amuro eyed the kids up and down. "You need information on that drug."

"Your superiors?"

"The secret police." Conan looked up. "Right?"

Amuro smirked. "You got it. So what do you say?" He kneeled down to his level. "This." He patted his bag. "For the whereabouts of Akai Shuichi."

"Eh?" Conan blinked. "Wha-"

"I know you guys are working together. Just tell me where he is, that's all."

"What's so important about him?" Haibara asked with a hint of suspicion. "To give us this just for meeting him…"

"Oh? He should matter to you as well."

"What do you mea-"

"Amuro-san!" Conan yelled. "Er, about that deal…"

"Yes?" His eyes gleamed.

"Well, I don't think I could help you…" He lied, of course. He couldn't just blurt out that Akai was right next door, _especially_ in front of Haibara. "I'm not so sure myself…"

Amuro narrowed his eyes. "What a shame." He stood up, heading for the door. "If you ever 'remember', though." He said sarcastically. "Just call me." He looked at Haibara. "See you later, _Ai-chan_." He waved, emphasizing her name.

The door quietly shut, and Conan let out a heavy sigh, while Haibara angrily tugged at his sleeve.

"What the hell was that?!" She spat out. "And didn't that agent die or something? Why he should matter, you interrupted before he could say!"

' _Well, that was the point…'_ Conan thought. "Uh, sorry, I got a little excited." He laughed nervously. "But aren't you glad? The syndicate is finally-"

"Are you stupid or something?!" She said, making him take a step back. "How do we know that stuff he showed us is even real?"

"I don't think he would-"

She scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious." He said. "Everything will be fine, I trust him."

"Just like you trust him?" She motioned her head to the house next door.

"For the last time, Subaru-san is a good person!"

"And?" She ignored his last comment. "You think we'll just stroll on over and arrest them? No one will get hurt, you'll turn back into Kudo Shinichi and just like that happily ever after?" She rolled her eyes. "Wake up, Kudo. I know these people, and they won't go down without a fight."

"So let's fight them!" It was his turn to raise his voice. "They won't get away with this, I won't allow it." She turned away as he put a hand on her shoulder. "If you can't trust them, at least trust me."

She eyes widened and closed, smiling. "You always did have to play the hero, didn't you?"

"Eh?"

"I'm going downstairs. We want to turn you back as soon as possible don't we? And it looks like I'll be getting some new material…"

He watched as she left, raising an eyebrow.

"Shinichi…" Agasa looked down at him. "Is it really over?"

Conan grinned. "Don't worry, I'm sure things will be fine."

…

Haibara was at her desk, typing away at the keyboard. ' _Will it ever end? It all feels so hopeless, but somehow you still manage to make it it feel like everything will be okay…'_ She smiled. "Thank you, Kudo-kun." Haibara stretched her arms before getting back to work. ' _I'll have to repay you the only way I know how.'_

* * *

"Ah, Ran-chan!" Sera waved.

"Hey, Sera...san…" Ran gazed at the figure next to them.

"Geh, what's this brat doing here?" Kogoro said as he walked up to Eisuke.

"I came back for a visit!" He grinned eagerly.

"Well, long time no see I guess..." Kogoro yawned as he absently walked into his office.

"Speaking of long time no see…" Sonoko squinted at Ran. "Been a while since your husband's called. Hmph, maybe Eisuke will snatch you up while he's gone, I'm sure Kudo would come running if he heard that!"

"Geez, Sonoko..." Ran sighed. "Quit teasing. Sorry about that Eisuke-kun."

"Eh, ah no worries!" He chuckled as he thought about the pint-sized detective. "So where's Conan-kun?"

"He's at the professor's house."

"Looks like the two of you like that brat more than us!" Sonoko stared at Sera and Eisuke.

"Of course not, you guys are the best! I was just wondering." Eisuke laughed.

"You a fan of Conan-kun's as well?" Sera joked.

"Well, something like that... but no one can beat Mouri-san, right?"

"Oh, that old geezer?" Sera and Eisuke chuckled.

"You two seem pretty well acquainted." Ran smiled.

"Well, he does remind me of someone, after all…" Sera said, thinking about her second brother.

"Who?" Eisuke asked curiously.

"Eh, uhh..." Sera scrambled for an answer.

"Oh! Mizunashi Rena, right?" Sonoko suggested.

"Eh?"

"Ah, yeah, I get that a lot…" Eisuke rubbed his head.

"It's a shame what happened to her, though." Ran looked down.

"Mm, I heard about the accident on the news." Sera nodded.

Eisuke blinked. "What are you guys talking about?" He asked with a catch in his throat.

"Oh… recently, Rena-san passed away." Ran said sullenly.

"Are you sure?" Eisuke asked without hesitation.

"Well, yeah…" Ran stepped back a bit. "Are you okay, Eisuke-kun?"

' _No way… they must've just faked her death or something..'_ Eisuke tried his best to keep his composure.

"Hey, let's not get all gloomy!" Sera perked up. "There's still time before dinner. You guys wanna hang out?"

"Sure, how about you, Eisuke?" Ran turned towards the boy. "Eisuke?"

"Sorry, but…" He stumbled away from the group. "I'm pretty tired, I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" Eisuke said as he cheerfully waved goodbye before quickly turning his back, hiding a deep frown.

"Oh, okay…"

"See you tomorrow!" Sonoko wave back.

Eisuke didn't respond, he just kept walking away.

"Let's get going. You coming, Sera-chan?"

Sera carefully examined the boy as he left.

"Sera-chan?"

"Yeah… coming." Sera said as she joined her friends.

* * *

Eisuke held his phone before angrily stuffed it back in his pocket, walking to the professor's house to get some answers. He wanted to speak to Kudo face to face.

"Ah, excuse me…" A light-haired man said as he bumped into Eisuke, who just kept walking without so much as looking up.

Amuro shrugged, running off to make his shift at Poirot.

Eisuke slowly stopped walking, standing in front of a large western-style house that was next door. His eyes widened as he took notice of the nameplate.

"Kudo Shinichi…" He looked up, noticing the curtain in the window move slightly. After shifting between the two houses, he rang the doorbell in hopes of finding the shrunken detective. "Hello? I know you're home! Just answer me, please…" Eisuke began to ring the bell more furiously before a man came to the door.

"...Who are you?" Eisuke stared at the unfamiliar face in front of him, who stared back with an expression he couldn't quite place. Shock? Guilt? Eisuke couldn't help but feel even more frustrated.

"Is it true?!" He spat out, not explaining what "it" was.

* * *

Mary took out a wrinkled photograph, looking at it with great nostalgia. It was a photo of two teens, both with distinctive eyes.

"I'm sorry, sis…" She whispered. ' _Ethan's gone, and now Hidemi too…'_ Mary looked out the window with great determination. ' _But don't worry, I'll keep Eisuke safe. I'll protect your son, my nephew…'_

* * *

Subaru took a step forward, putting a hand on Eisuke's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

Eisuke finally gave in to the tears. Standing helplessly in front of the man, he let out a strangled voice.

"Hidemi…"

* * *

 **Wow, so long since I last updated! Hope you liked this this chapter.**

 **Reviews are very much appreciated :)**


End file.
